Could This Be
by Tony Blu
Summary: On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Get the fuck out, now." Sakura's growl startled Naruto as he was currently assessing the situation.

How did they even get into this fight, anyway? Oh… yeah. They fought pretty much over everything nowadays, they hadn't slept together since one month ago, they rarely spoke to each-other and Naruto would be seen sleeping on the couch most of the time. It was not his fault he was so busy, stupid Jiraiya had him learn everything he could grasp once he came from school, and Naruto usually arrived by midnight at home because the drive would take one or two hours at most. Naruto and Sakura loved each-other dearly, that was clear, and they rarely fought each-other, they were always having fun and most of the times the pair was inseparable.

"What? It's my house. Stop this, please." He tried to calm her down, but to no avail as she pushed him from the couch.

"I don't care, just get out!"

"Where am I gonna fucking live?"

"In hell, just fucking leave... please!" she started tearing up and Naruto could only shook his head, this was not fair, and he made one attempt… a last one.

"Please… just snap out of it. This is not you…"

Slap.

Sakura hit him so hard he spun around, and almost tripped on his legs.

"What the fuck? JUST FUCKING SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE!" he was ignored, as she threw his bags at him, pushing him out of their house into the cold rainy night.

"I hope you fucking die! Go to fucking hell!" and she slammed the door shut behind her.

Naruto sat there, at their-_her _apartment flat door, and cried, for two entire hours, he cried. Luckily their flat was empty, as it was built three months ago, when they decided to move in with each-other.

"Fuck this shit. Fuck you, Sakura. Whafuckingtever, I don't need anyone." He searched through his pockets for his phone and scrolled through contacts. His eyes closed shut as he took in the picture of his now-ex lover, Sakura, and deleted her from his phone. Finding Jiraiya, he called him.

"What's up, gaki?" Jiraiya's laughter beamed, Naruto's lips managing to curl upwards a bit. It was a change, taking the fact that he cried for two hours.

"Hey, Jiraiya…"

"What happened?" Jiraiya's voice turned cold in an instant. Naruto would never use that tone unless...

"Where are you, gaki?"

"I'm in front of my ONCE fucking apartment, she kicked me out." He snorted in disbelief, this was hell.

_Hope you are happy, Sakura..._

"Alright, I'll come by and pick you up."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." He did not expect that. The gaki never called him like that except… when his parents died in that car accident ten years ago.

Sighing, he muttered a _Ja Ne _and ended the call. Lifting himself up, he picked up his bag from the floor and made his way to the elevator.

With that, he left everything behind.

Little did he know that Sakura was on the other side of the wall, her knees close to her chest, weeping as she realized that she had finally lost him and it was her mistake. She should have trusted him...

'Damn_ you Hinata and Sasuke... Damn you...'_

* * *

_Tokyo, one year later_

Naruto was in front of Jiraiya's desk, the CEO of the Namikaze Corporation, but amusingly enough, he wasn't looking at him but at the beautiful view behind him.

"Jiraiya, do we really have to go back?" Naruto was annoyed, for he couldn't afford to leave Tokyo for one week, let alone the entire summer and Jiraiya knew that. Maybe... maybe it was some sort of plan crafted by his godparents? No, he just wants to see Tsunade, that's it.

"Yes gaki, we'll have to see Tsunade."

"More like you'll see and most likely fuck her, am I right?" Naruto snorted, leaving a nose-bleeding Jiraiya mutter silent curses at him.

"So, I'm driving." Naruto hopped into his car, motioning Jiraiya to get in. Grumbling, he took the passenger seat.

"You sure you wanna drive? I mean… what about the police?" he started the engine and took off slowly. Doing a burn-out in Shibuya was… kind of illegal.

"Yeah old man. Forgot what can I do?"

"Being caught by the police in clubs at night? Attempting to wake up earlier than 8 A.M., only to see the sun almost down? Trying to bang a chick?"

"Fuck you too, Jiraiya, by the way, do you want to get to fucking Tsunade real soon or would you prefer seeing the surroundings?" Naruto's question aggravated Jiraiya a lot; he got back at him in less than ten seconds, blonde smart ass.

"However you want..."

"Ooookay." Just as he said that, they got out of Tokyo…

… another car sped past them.

"Fuck that, dude!"

Naruto accelerated, and entered the fifth gear, this would be fun. That car was still going strong but unfortunately for the driver, his was stock, while Naruto's was not. He will have to thank that garage guy later.

"Alright fucker, are you ready?!" He shouted from his window, letting him get advantage, but that rolled over as a police patrol was already on them.

"Told you, gaki. I'm not getting you out of this."

"Just watch."

Naruto burned out, the fun started. He activated the Nitro bursts, shooting one after another, and he sped past the fucker with his middle finger pointed at the driver.

"A fucking seventeen year-old drives this car. Nice, Jiraiya." He face-palmed himself as Naruto laughed his ass off, he turned the radio on and relaxed. This trip is going to be fun.

* * *

One hour later a 'happy' Naruto and a dazed Jiraiya entered Konoha.

"FUCK THE POLICE! WOOP, WOOP MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Tsunade watched from her window as a car abruptly stopped in her parking lot.

'_It's been a while…_'

Preparing herself for the hyperactive blonde, she sighed and sat in her Mayor's chair, things were really boring here without him these days. Maybe, maybe it will work.

"Tsunade!" there it is, she couldn't hold the anxiety in and jumped straight from her chair, hugging the blonde boy as he opened the door/

"Oh my, if it isn't my little Naru-kun!" she hugged Naruto so hard he thought he might die. Naruto's blush and need for air surfaced and thankfully, Tsunade noticed this and let him breathe.

"Hey, Tsunade! Did you miss me?" Tsunade cracked her knuckles at hearing that, even though the answer was yes.

"You old pervert!" he got sent flying into the wall. Smooth, Jiraiya.

Just as he was getting up, a petite pink haired girl entered the room carrying a stack of papers.

_Oh shit, is this who I think it is? Fuck…_

"Tsunade-sama, I brought more paper…work…" Sakura froze.

Naruto…?

Naruto's face went emotionless as he saw her enter. He turned so he could see her and wow… she still looked beautiful. She let her hair grow again, too. Sakura wore a pink blouse that revealed her right shoulder, a white skirt that perhaps revealed way too much than it was intended and black sneakers with long socks that reached her knees. That turned Naruto on badly, but he quickly shook his lust aside.

Taking in Naruto's appearance, she blushed madly, he was handsome, if not more as she looked at his broad shoulders. He was wearing a white shirt complimented by a pair of khaki shorts with dark and orange sneakers.

"Hi, I guess." He shrugged, motioning her to hand over the paperwork.

"O-of-course." What he didn't see was that she was visibly shaking and on the verge of tearing up. Frankly, Tsunade noticed this. She shook her head, not yet, she thought.

"Thank you, Sakura." As she made her way out of the room she heard her mentor's voice, "I didn't say you could leave."

"G-Gomen-nasai, T-Tsunade-s-sama..."

"I want you to show Naruto the town, it's been a whole year since he was around and many stuff has happened into this city and I want you to show him everything, if that's alright with both?"

Naruto once again shrugged, and nodded.

"H-Hai, T-Tsunade-s-sama..."

"If you'll exit now, I have some personal business to attend with Jiraiya…" Naruto wasn't going to let that one fall.

"Jiraiya, the condoms! And, have fun!" Naruto threw them out of his pocket with two fingers; much like a ninja would do, and chuckled. They deserved it, anyway.

'A_nd now… I am with stuck with this girl._'

Sakura sat there in front of the parking lot, her face flushed, a nice shade of red adorning her already bright cheeks and she made the mistake to look at him. She felt her knees go weak. '_Wow... he is so handsome._'

"So, what are we going to do today?" Oblivious to Sakura's gaze, he casually asked like nothing has ever happened between them.

"W-well... s-s-since i-it's b-barely t-two i-in t-the a-after-n-noon, w-why n-not s-show y-you t-the n-n-new m-mall...?" he smirked, a new mall? Now that he thought of it, he remembered the project Jiraiya started two years ago, the mall is on his name anyway.

"Sure, let's go." As they entered the parking lot Sakura motioned to her car but Naruto shook his head and motioned to his. It suited... his tastes better.

"We'll go with mine and just so you know, I drive." Sakura wondered how did he even learn to drive, he was seventeen, almost eighteen, and didn't get a permission and early exam for driving like she did, courtesy of Tsunade.

"I-I t-thought t-that y-you a-are u-u-under a-age..."

"Ne, who said I can't drive?" as they got into his car, she was awed by the interior, it looked so beautiful and sophisticated.

"Hold on, I got to check my phone a bit." Seeing her shyly nod, he looked for something on his phone but to no avail, he couldn't find it.

"So, where's this mall?"

"A-across t-the t-town." He beamed at hearing this, time to test his baby again!

"Fasten your seatbelt."

"W-why...?"

"You'll see, pinky." she was both embarassed and angered at his statement, Pinky...? she opened her mouth to say something but stopped half-way as she took in his features and sighing, she let go.

"Alright, let's go." He burned out; leaving red smoke in the parking lot, Tsunade's going to be mad.

* * *

As he drove and made their way through the crowded streets, he began to wonder; was this Tsunade's and Jiraiya's plan? Those old bastards always had crazy ideas in the past. Not that he minded though; she looked hotter than the last time he saw her.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"U-uhm… n-nothing much… got a job at the Town Hall a-as Tsunade's s-secretary. W-What about y-y-you...?" Damn it, stop stuttering Sakura!

"What about me, huh? Well, my artworks are recognized world-wide, had a lot of fun in Tokyo and I am supposed to take over the Namikaze Corporation in two or three years at most." Sakura was astonished by his achievements and looking at the way he grinned, she realized how much she wanted Naruto back. At the same time jealousy surged through her, night life? Surely he didn't... No... it's not my business. As for the Corporation, she already knew beforehand, Tsunade managing to tell her right before he came back.

"Looks like we are here!" His smirk didn't fall off for even one second, he kept smiling like something really funny was about to happen. Ah well, the summer just started, she thought.

"It looks like the ones we have in Tokyo!"

"R-Really? T-That's n-nice..."

"What are you waiting for? Let's get in!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into the mall, not caring as the guards tried to stop them but they quickly noticed who he was, and with Naruto seeing this, he shushed them off and they bowed down in respect, by the time they were up, the teens were gone.

"So, wanna go for some icecream?" He took Sakura's smile as a yes, and they walked around, once they found an ice cream stand. The stand owner turned to greet them but he noticed who the blonde haired teen was but as he tried to bow down in respect, Naruto shook his head and nodded towards the pink haired girl, who was taking in the mall's design. Seeing this, Naruto told the stand owner to get them two strawberry ice cream cones.

"There you go!" paying for the ice cream, to the owner's disapproval, Naruto just left money on the counter and left the stand with Sakura. They were sitting rather awkwardly but Naruto paid no mind to it, yet Sakura was beginning to feel her legs wobble, his warmness was one thing she missed after he left. Sighing, she began to point stores for her and Naruto to enter, and by the end of the day their hands were full of shopping bags and a stained shirt.

"Thank you Sakura for the trip, it was great!" They reached the apartment and Naruto made a turn to leave for the elevator, but...

Blushing, she grabbed the back of his shirt and shook her head. "Y-You d-don't h-have a-a p-place t-to s-s-stay..."

"What? Of course I have. Don't worry about me, Sakura." Once again she shook her head and motioned for him to get inside. Knowing there wouldn't be no room to argue and most likely Tsunade would find out if he ran away the next day, he'd be dead.

Sighing, he grabbed the rest of her bags and entered the building. '_It won't hurt to sleep a night there, righ_t?'

Dropping the bags on the ground, Naruto made himself comfortable on the couch he missed so much, and as if on cue, moments suddenly flashed through his mind and it drove him back into the state after he left.

Seeing Sakura go into the kitchen, he got up. It seems he imposed the wrong idea today.

"O-oh, h-hi N-Naruto..."

"Look, Sakura, you've got the wrong idea. Stop acting like a fan-girl, it annoys the fuck out of me and..." pinning her against the wall, she started whimpering and blushing different shades of red, as he towered above her, his breath against her face, making her weak on her knees, their lips almost met but he quickly pulled out and she was about to fall if Naruto didn't hold her with his other hand; he continued, "...see you tomorrow." Smirking, he left the kitchen and fell asleep on the couch, leaving a flustered Sakura to ponder on her thoughts alone in the kitchen for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Alright, there you have it. Reworked and suited to the plot. I changed Sakura's personality and attitude to fit with the next chapters, that arrogant Sakura wasn't the best idea a writer would have to even try and write. I also deleted the sex scene because it was hella early for 'em to do that.

I also edited the story title, this one is a bit more fitting to the changes... I'd like to apologize for shortening it as well.

Alas, tell me what do you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was young, yes indeed he was but, he was alone since he was born. His parents were busy, they were never at home, and when they were, Naruto would be sleeping, with them usually leaving before he would wake up, not without kissing his forehead. He would feel happy for the next day when they did that.

Minato and Kushina never wanted this to happen to their child, of course. They loved him dearly, and they made sure he will never miss anything. Besides their parental love, that is. Kushina often cried as she scrolled through the not so many family photos. They were always smiling and happy, but that was just in the photos. In reality, their son did not even know them at all.

Minato frowned and took Kushina into his arms, '_This is not how we imagined it would be. If it would not have been for this forsaken corporation we have to run. Why did I even accept the proposition? I will never know, but that damned pervert Jiraiya had a hand in this. Sensei…' _he thought.

"Let's go home, Kushina. We'll see him in just a bit!" Minato's sweet smile made Kushina to stop crying and kissed him on the lips instead, hanging her hands around his neck. He opened the passenger's car door and sat Kushina on the passenger's seat, muttering a small "_Sleep_" before getting into the driver's seat.

'_I swear this would be the last day we will spend without our child. I promise you, Kushina._' Sighing, he started the engine and drove to the highway that connected Tokyo with Konoha. It would be an easy ride, taking two hours at most.

Looking to his left, he saw Kushina's peaceful sleeping form and smiled brightly. Sometimes he wondered how he had managed to even date her back then, let alone marry and conceive a child with her. '_I was so girly yet she chose me. I guess we are the perfect pair, ne Kushina?_'

Shaking his thoughts off, he concentrated on the road ahead and he saw that dawn was approaching, that was good, and they'd spend the morning with Naruto before taking him to school. A surge of happiness shot through him, he really was excited. Like any father missing his child would be.

Kushina stirred awake as she noticed her surroundings, the flowing palette of orange and blue on the sky in different shades. Then she remembered they were going home, to Naruto! '_Yes!'_

"It looks like someone is excited." She turned to see the man of her life grinning at her and she excitedly nodded, she couldn't wait! She will give him a big hug and kiss his cheeks until he'd leave with his dad for school!

"Finally, Minato… I can't wait!" "I know, me neither!" they both shared a laugh but…

The car coming from the other way hit them head-on. The impact was so hard the car that rammed into them actually exploded.

Minato had no time to react, he simply could not have predicted the car to switch lanes and ram into them. There was no way.

* * *

Moments later Minato shot awake, scared that he could not feel his legs. The front part of their car was almost shattered, the oil was dripping from its reservoir and it was only a matter of time before the car would explode. Turning to his left, he saw his beloved wife, lifeless and he started to cry. For the first time since he found out his parents were murdered in cold blood by an assassin hired by some other company he literally crushed six years later.

"We made our minds; everything was set… why did this have to happen, **WHY?!**" he screamed at the top of his lungs, he could not take it anymore, he did not care, there was no one to hear him around. He took Kushina's hand into his and intertwined their hands. He couldn't imagine living without Kushina; even though Naruto deserved at least a father… they didn't have the luxury, nor could ever afford it. He knew he was going to die, and soon.

Taking one last look at his wife, he kissed her forehead, muttering "_See you soon"._

Turning his attention back to the situation, he knew he had to do something before he died, he could feel he had no more than maybe three or four minutes before he would die. Searching through his pocket with his other hand, he found his phone and managed to enter Speed Dial, calling Jiraiya.

"What's up, gaki?" even now, Jiraiya could make him smile, even though for just a split-second, it still counted.

"Kushina… is dead… I… car accident… someone… rammed… into… us… I'm… bleeding… please…please protect… and… take care of… Naruto… Sayo… nara…" his eyes were closing; he could feel he was going to pass out and he did, not before hearing a scream coming from the speaker of the phone…

"**MINATO!"**

Jiraiya found himself unable to breathe, tears were forming around the corners of his eyes and he could barely sit up. "No, No! How did this happen? Why…? **WHY GOD, WHY…?**"

He felt like a part of his heart just left his chest, along with Minato and Kushina. As he got on his knees, he wondered, why would this happen…? They were finally coming back home, and for good…

'_What about Naruto_? _How am I going to tell him that his parents died, and he is alone, for real now_?' Jiraiya humorlessly chuckled as he thought of that, and with the image of Naruto forming into his head, he screamed. He could not take it anymore and soon, he passed out.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, come here buddy!" Jiraiya smiled as brightly as he could, knowing that he will bury his godson's parents tomorrow, and… he hated himself so much. He had to tell this ten year-old child that his parents had died in a car accident two weeks ago.

"Heya, Jiraiya-sama, I was just playing with my toys in my room, dattebayo! What's up?" he barely held in his forming tears, this child was so happy and carefree, despite being alone for most of his life. And the thing that hurt more was… that now he was alone, deprived of his parents love for him.

Taking a deep breath in, managing to calm himself, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto into a tight hug and held him there for what it seemed like an eternity, he let him go and steadied his breath.

"Naruto, listen… your… your parents…" Naruto excitedly nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face crushing every bit of what was left of Jiraiya's sanity, he started to tear up and continued "they… they, Naruto… they are dead… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" and then he hugged Naruto, holding him close to his chest, as the child stood there confused, not knowing if whether that was a good or bad thing.

"Jiraiya-sama, what do you mean they are _dead…?_" Naruto's innocence made Jiraiya's guilt cut deeper into his heart, as he mourned the child's parents in front of the now orphaned godson.

Calming himself down, he murmured "It means that… they are in a better place… Naruto… in which you can't go yet…" Naruto might be a ten years-old child, but he was smart, and piecing the details together, he assumed they were gone, for good. He wept as Jiraiya brought him closer to his chest, and they refused to let go of each-other until Naruto passed out. Struggling to get up, Jiraiya took him into his bedroom and tucked him in, kissing his forehead. With one last sad smile, he was gone.

The funeral was small, with friends of Naruto's parents gathering to mourn over them, Naruto could not resist watching and ran in his older adoptive brother, Kakashi. They sat into the car, Kakashi securely holding him close, afraid that someone might take him.

* * *

Naruto remembered that he didn't go to school that year, but passed, being excused as he was going to be privately tutored besides going to school in the next years at home. He also remembers how everyone in the school whispered around him, talking about his parent's death, some being sad, while others were ashamed to no end because they always picked up on him from the moment when the teacher introduced him to the class, muttering a '_Hi_." then made his way to the back of the class.

That until one day, when two kids, a year older than him came to make fun of him. On that day, a year passed since his parents had died and Naruto did his best to keep away from everyone, until one of the older boys came and pushed him off the chair.

Naruto was fuming inside, '_Why can't they leave me alone for once? I don't want any trouble and they still keep going, it's not fair! And it's been one… year…_' a frown formed on his face, he settled for his resolve.

"Looks like the dobe is feeling shittier than yesterday, maybe some bullying would help him, what do you say, Mamoru?" the other bully named Mamoru nodded at his partner in crime, Akira, grinned smugly and tried to hit Naruto who silently lifted himself up and put the chair back where it was.

When Mamoru tried to hit Naruto, he never saw the punch that connected with his jaw that caused him to pass out on the cold floor of the class. Akira seeing this, tried to hit Naruto in his sides but seeing it, he easily side-stepped it and managed to kick Akira right in the gut, sending him over a desk.

This had happened during a break and Naruto usually sat by himself, reading or just gazing through the window. Unknown to him, a young, pink-haired petite girl sat in the back of the class, who watched the scene unfold.

'_Whoa… how did he beat them? They are older than him…_'Her curiosity for this blonde haired kid got the better of her and with a shy smile she made her way to the front of their class.

"Are-are you okay…?" Sakura tried to stop stuttering, but to no avail, '_Why'd I stutter right now…_?'

"Uhm… yeah, I'm Naruto dattebayo! What's your name?" Sakura was sure she was blushing right now, '_Just great_.'

"I-It's S-Sakura H-Haruno… pleased to-to meet y-you, N-Naruto…" Yup, she was definitely blushing right now.

"Sakura-chan, do you have a fever? Are you alright?" If she didn't think she was about to faint, she did now. This boy was so cute, she wanted to hug him!

"Y-yeah… I'm a-alright… H-how about… we-we m-meet a-after t-the classes when… our p-parents will take u-us h-home…" Sakura regretted the very next second she said that, Naruto's demeanor changed instantly.

"Yeah right, like they could come for me right now." This eased Sakura a bit, could it be that they were maybe on a trip or something like that? It sure was that way. Yes, a business trip!

"B-but t-they'll be back soon, n-no?" She felt like she wanted to bury herself under the desk, and never come out again. Naruto's dead chuckles startled her as he looked at Sakura with no emotion whatsoever, his lovely azure eyes now dead.

"They would have been if they weren't dead." His laughter died down as he heard Sakura crying and he was brought back to his senses.

'_Oh my god, what did I say_?'

"S-Sakura-chan… i-it's okay…" he did not know what to say, this girl would not stop crying and he could not stop her, if the break was over soon then the teacher and their classmates will come in and he will never hear the end of this.

So, he did what Jiraiya did when he cried, and hugged her, tight, shushing her.

"Shush… It's… okay… You don't have to cry, ttebayo!" As if on cue, she stopped crying and hugged him back.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as he heard him say, "Yes Sakura-chan, I'll be glad if we could talk after school ends, my guardian will come to pick me up, so I'm not really alone." Sakura beamed at him and nodded, letting go of him as she heard their teacher approach the door.

The teacher gasped as she saw the two bullies snoring on the floor and shocked, she asked Naruto and Sakura what happened, both of them having innocent smiles plastered on their faces.

"You see, Ms. Kurenai, they tried to fight each-other and by the time we got inside the class again, they were lying down on the floor." Sakura's sweet voice made Naruto chuckle mentally, this girl is really smart, he thought.

"Hmm… I should call their parents after the class ends. Thank you Sakura-chan for telling me what happened." And soon, the whole class was filled with kids as Kurenai was done pulling the kids up and into an empty desk behind the class. Sighing, she walked back to the chalkboard and started writing.

* * *

Soon the school ended, and like Naruto promised, his guardian, a tall white-haired man got out of the car he was driving, and patted Naruto on his head.

"Hey gaki how was school?" Naruto muttered something along the lines of "stupid" and "perverted", making Jiraiya chuckle.

"It was alright, Jiraiya. Oh! I want you to meet my new friend, Sakura-chan!" Jiraiya smirked; Naruto had made a friend, and a girl friend! This was great, his godson was growing up.

'_Hold on a second, Sakura? Hmm…_' He has heard of this girl, but couldn't place a face on it until Naruto tried to drag him in front of the parking lot, in which two adults, parents, blonde haired mother and pink haired father held their pink haired girl into their embrace.

"How was school, Sakura-chan?"

"It was great, mom! I made a new friend today, his name is Naruto!" her parents did a 180 as they heard that name. "Naruto… Naruto Namikaze, right?" As Sakura nodded, both frowned as they thought of his parents, they were close and planned a lot of things for their children. Mebuki sighed, and smiled sadly.

"It looks like their kid is going back at school, doesn't it, Kizashi?" the pink haired man nodded, focusing on the two figures in front of them. Seeing the white haired man and blonde haired kid, he smiled.

'_It looks like your child is growing up Minato, Kushina…_' said blonde haired kid kept shouting at Jiraiya about how great ramen was and how he shouldn't disrespect the food of the Gods.

"Oh, if it isn't Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno!"

"Jiraiya-sama! It's a pleasure to meet again! I see that little Naruto is going back to school, isn't he?" Seeing Naruto nod excitedly, Kizashi's smile turned into a large grin, shaking hands with Naruto and then Jiraiya.

"Oh, Naru-kun! Look at you, all grown up!" Naruto nodded, blushing.

The older woman continued, "You wouldn't remember me; you were too small to even see!" She laughed as Naruto's face was sporting different shades of red, he quickly hid behind Jiraiya's massive form.

Several moments later, Jiraiya and the Haruno are engaged into a conversation, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. They stared at everything but themselves, and Naruto wanted to break the silence.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, would you like to come over at my house?"

"W-what… u-uhm… y-yes!" Naruto smiled and begged Jiraiya and her parents to let her come with them, after ten minutes of constant begging, the adults finally gave up and allowed them to go at Naruto's house.

Arriving at his house, they ate and played, but by the time she had to leave, a huge snowstorm hit Konoha, covering every street in white as fast as it came, Sakura stayed over the night. Naruto was having nightmares that night, and when Sakura heard him whimpering, she came to his room as fast as she could, making her way to his bed, she hopped in and held Naruto tightly throughout the night as Naruto muttered a "Thank you…" before both drifted off to sleep.

And that's how Naruto and Sakura fell in love.

* * *

Shaking the memories off, he threw Sakura the car keys and let her drive for today. He didn't feel like doing so.

Sakura on her part was having a huge brainstorm inside her, the guilt was killing her. A simple apologize wouldn't do and… and, she didn't have to feel this way! He cheated on her when he left for that business trip! But she still… God…

Sighing, she turned to her left, Naruto was staring blankly at the huge skyscrapers around them. Deciding her resolve, she nodded.

"Look, Naruto… I.. want to…"

"Forget about it." What?

"W-What?"

"I said, forget about it. I don't care anymore." She sunk into deeper into her seat, and blocked off the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"O-okay… here we are…"

Nodding, Naruto got off the car as fast as he could and jogged to the Mayor's Hall main-doors.

'_Stupid girl, thinking she can apologize after what she's done_.' He shrugged and opened the doors, leaving a saddened Sakura behind.

'_I fucked up, didn't I? That's what I'm always good at, fucking everything up… I thought that kicking Sasuke out after I realized what have I done was going to be enough... hell, I didn't even let him kiss me, let alone touch me. It's all my fault, and I don't know if he'd ever forgive me…_' Sighing, she followed suit after Naruto.

"Yes Jiraiya, they have been seen at Sakura's house."

"My godson is a player!"

"YOUR GODSON? YOU MEAN OUR GODSON, YOU OLD PERVERT!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

Opening the doors to the Mayor's office, Naruto let out a chuckle as he let Sakura enter first, and nodded his head to Jiraiya.

"Yeah, sleeping." he yawned, making Tsunade smile a bit, who motioned them to sit down.

"Is that true, Sakura?" Seeing Sakura shyly nod, Jiraiya started crying and handed one hundred dollars to Tsunade, who smirked in triumph.

Seeing this, Naruto shouted "You bet on us, didn't you? Fuck you Jiraiya! And you, Tsunade, how could you do that? Winning a bet?"

"Whoa, gaki, calm down. We were drunk." Naruto rubbed his temples in exasperation and sat down on the couch, '_Some godparents I have_.' grimacing at the thought.

"So, is there anything between you? Buried feelings or something?" Tsunade's eyes were glimmering with hope, knowing Sakura's turmoil. From her point of view she blamed both, Naruto for being so careless and Sakura for being so clingy. So clingy she sought another's man comfort. Good thing she came in the next day and told Tsunade she kicked him out of the house and that she wanted Naruto back. The latter was impossible for the pink haired girl, so she succumbed into her studies and rarely left the house, save for the time she had to do the groceries.

Tsunade was interrupted from her train of thoughts as she heard Naruto start "That's none of your business, you old hags."

Rolling her eyes, she let go of the subjects and changed to one that interested both of the youngsters.

"So, I've heard that Naruto's going to lead the corporation in a few years, right Jiraiya?" Seeing Jiraiya nod, she continued "And we both know how much Minato and Kushina invested in the Medical Industry, opening the largest hospital Japan has, here in Konoha?" that got Sakura's and Jiraiya's attention, Naruto choosing to look outside the window, clearly not interested. Calming herself, she led on "To emphasize the point I'm trying to make, Sakura will soon graduate from high school along with Naruto, and once they do that Naruto is going to become the CEO of the Namikaze Corporation and with Sakura studying under me medicine?" Naruto turned his head to Tsunade, whose plan has already been deciphered out by him, he could see the devilish smirking forming on her face but he decided against interrupting her "With that being said, Naruto will control the financial part that Minato and Jiraiya did, and Sakura will control the medical part that Kushina, respectively me did."

Jiraiya and Sakura stared wide agape at the busty blonde haired mayor. That plan was so perfect Jiraiya started clapping, until Naruto decided to ruin the fun.

"I already saw through your plan, Tsunade, my answer is no. You can go fuck Jiraiya and yourself."

Lifting herself from the chair, Tsunade made an attempt to catch him only to be kept back by Jiraiya.

"Naruto, sit down, now." There goes the cold voice, it must mean something then, shrugging, he sat down.

"What you don't know gaki is that both you and Sakura had been inherited since your births as heirs of this corporation. The Namikaze's and Haruno's along with the Senju's, respectively Uzumaki's, your mother's and Tsunade's families have formed this corporation, but with the Namikaze's being the wealthiest, it was named after them." Letting the information sink in, he continued "Both of your mothers, Kushina and Mebuki that led the medical part had agreed that Sakura will be their successor while you'll be the successor to Minato and Kizashi, the leaders of the financial part. Because we were retired, we agreed that should anything happen to your parents we will take our roles back, and that, we did." Sighing, he slid across the couch and let himself relax while they decided.

What came back in Jiraiya's mind kind of bothered him, Sakura's parents died sometime before she moved in with Naruto, and their deaths were similar to Minato's and Kushina's, he'll have to look through later, and he knows who's going to help him do that.

Sakura stood there, unable to speak. She never knew her family is that rich, and she definitely didn't know that she was selected as the next successor of the Namikaze Corporation, along with Naruto. She didn't mind one bit. '_Thank you, Tsunade-sama_!'

Meanwhile said blonde haired adolescent sat there annoyed to no end, yet he didn't know of the close bonds he had with Sakura, besides… neah, never mind. Shrugging, he made his way to the door not before saying,

"Alright, I'll think about it, Sakura, you coming with me at the mall?"

She didn't have to be asked a second time as she lifted herself up from the couch and walked through the door, looking at him with a smugly grin. Grunting, Naruto closed shut the doors behind them.

"Do you think this will work?"

As if on cue, Tsunade nodded "Yes, they are both stubborn and unpredictable, you'll see."

* * *

Hmm... I had to end it at that. Hope this satisfies your hunger, reviewers and haters alike.

Massive shout-out to ILuvYouHaters, Logan Locke, d360 and the only guest who wrote something good about that crappy first chapter. Without you, I'd probably have deleted this story by now.

I also deleted the ranting chapter, as it is not needed anymore.

With that being said,

Ja Ne.

Edited the chapter so it would fit. New chapter in about two days at most!


	3. Chapter 3

'_This plan is so stupid yet so well-thought, and I know that each one of you had a hand in this, I just know it.' _

Closing the doors behind him, Naruto took a deep breath and shook his head. He was hungry and he was gonna head to eat with or without Sakura. Not that he really did have to care about the last part, though.

Walking throughout the parking lot, he heard a commotion of sorts happening at the exit, curiosity taking over him; he made his way to the site. '_Might as well amuse myself_.'

"Will you two stop please? It's enough we have to deal with Ino's voice, we don't need a lavender-haired banshee amongst us… so troublesome." That definitely caught Naruto's interest. It was Shikamaru after all.

He was close and…

"Naruto?" There you go, shock written all over the place.

"Hi, I guess?" they stared dumbfounded at him, why did he return?

"You're back?" Kiba's tone amused him to no end, he was right. He'd amuse himself here. After bumping fists with Kiba, of course.

"No, I'm actually just passing by-"he was cut off…

"Naruto!" Ino threw her arms against him and brought him into a tight hug that he gladly returned back. Seeing this, Shikamaru grunted and looked around, Naruto noticed this and smirked.

"My, Ino! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Why thank you, Naruto, you are hot stuff!" The blondes high fived each-other like in the old days and started laughing, some things never change.

"Well, well, if it isn't Naruto. How troublesome…" Shikamaru extended his arm to Naruto who in return shook it back, smiling. They had a really close bond, Naruto and Shikamaru used to skip classes, prank people and watch clouds.

Naruto's smile quickly formed into a smirk as he leaned in and whispered, "What's the matter, Shikamaru? Afraid I might take Ino?" his only answer was a grunt and a thought expressed into a loud murmur '_troublesome blondes_'.

Laughing to himself, he noticed everyone was gathered, maybe they were headed somewhere…?

"Do tell guys, are you headed somewhere?"

"Yeah, wanna come and join us? We are going to Chōji's by the way." He was about to accept when a voice cut through the clearing, a voice he knew all too well.

"Naruto!" Oh! He remembered now, he had invited Sakura to lunch…

"Sorry guys no can do. I have to take someone to the mall…" he motioned towards the approaching rosette, which in return blushed and tried to scoot closer to him. Ino, who knew of Sakura's condition, smirked to herself and drove the group forward, leaving them behind.

What they didn't see was a lavender haired girl's sick smile.

* * *

"Sakura, what do you want to do today? I've read a magazine about Konoha and remembered that there's a cool park around, can we go please?" Sakura's shy nod amused him, and the scene they had made one evening ago came back to his head.

Grinning to himself, he lifted himself up from the chair and before Sakura could get up as well, he grabbed her hand and took off.

Naruto decided to wear a black tank top that revealed his well-sculpted chest and broad shoulders, something Sakura looked forward to see, with blue shorts and a pair of black sneakers which complimented rather well with his attire. Sakura dressed herself in an oversized blue t-shirt that slid open across her left shoulder and a pair of heather gray yoga pants from which Naruto couldn't take his eyes off.

Shaking every thought, he noticed they were in front of the park entrance, and his mind lingered on the times spent alone in this park every day, endlessly walking trying to find his purpose in life, why he was alone and what things he may discover. Being alone at such a young age heavily influences one's thoughts and perception of live, some become emotionless, some become clingy to whatever thing they deem close, some end up being consumed by hatred and some may find their selves looking up with friends around and that's how Naruto ended before that fight one year ago.

On his right, Sakura's thoughts were similar. She began to think how things had even taken place, his leave, her depression that she made sure to not be discovered by Naruto, not that it mattered to him, she thought, her right hand subconsciously making its way to her heart and she sighed. It was all her fault and she knew it. Now that she thought of it, she felt fragile, as if he said one more word she'd break and as if on cue, she regretted the thought.

"Sakura," One nod.

"Stop thinking." _What…_

"I-I… h-how…?" No…

"Just stop." _Please…_

"…" _Don't…_

"I said stop!" _Do…_

Slap. He felt the stinging again, the same burning sensation that hit him one year ago.

"Why did you do that?" _That..._

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Then it hit her, he hated her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran.

She ran as fast as she could. Away from him. Away from everything.

A whisper was heard in the wind as he sighed and walked away in the opposite direction, a whisper the both of them shared in their minds.

'_I'm sorry._'

* * *

Wandering around the town seemed a good idea. It did, until he reached Chōji's BBQ Restaurant, a birthday gift from his parents. He was about to pass it until Ino spotted him and motioned for him to come inside. He couldn't refuse his old friends despite his mood being shit and with a sigh he made his way into the restaurant.

The restaurant's design was a combination of a modern and a long forgotten era styles, a koi pond in the middle of it with black and white walls, flowers surrounding every table and the entrance made of glass looked great. It seems that Chōji's father took his time building this.

'_It's good to know I haven't been forgotten, ya know…_'

"If it isn't our favorite knucklehead, Naruto!" Kiba's shout shook him from his thoughts and with a fake laugh, he sat down.

Seeing no one was able to look past the mask he smiled to himself, this was going to be one long day.

"Yeah, it's me guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much, we were waiting for Sasu-Sake! Yes, Sake to come!" Sasuke, huh? Best day ever, I can tell.

"So how were you this one last year, Naruto?" Shino's rather polite yet creepy voice always scared him, and he was glad that his friend didn't see that.

"Well, now that I think of it… nothing much, apart from my own hobby being transformed into a full-time thing and learning stuff from Jiraiya-mainly Corporation things."

Seeing the shocked faces Naruto smirked to himself and relaxed against the comfy couch they were all sitting on. To his right was Ino and to his right was Chōji, it seems that the Akimichi had his appetite doubled, if not tripled. Nope, Chōji still could not beat him into a ramen contest not in a million years.

"Well, it seems someone hasn't been slacking off like a lazy guy right next to me!" They are at it again.

"What's up with them, Kiba? They weren't like this before I left!" Naruto's whisper was picked up fast by Kiba, and with a feral grin, he answered,

"Well, it's been known around that they are attracted to each-other, but neither confirm the fact." Naruto nodded once and refrained from further comments thinking that he should enjoy the scene instead but he was interrupted by a shy voice that made him have mixed reactions.

"Naruto…?" Yes, it was Hinata. The lavender haired girl he had to work it last year before he left. Hyūga Hinata to be more precise. Shy, unsecure and rather stupid, the list could go on but Naruto had more interesting things to think of.

"Yes?" his response came out devoid of any emotion, startling her a bit. Did he found out anything about the plan…?

"I was wondering if… we could catch up sometime later, just the two of us…?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have things to do." He wasn't interested in this girl not a single bit, even if she looked rather ravishing but not in his eyes.

* * *

Two hours later he found himself walking in the rain thinking about what happened with Sakura. She deserved it. She didn't show any hint of regret back then, why should he do that now? It seemed like a good idea inside his plan but how wrong he was. Sometimes you need to give up on your pride for happiness and unfortunately Naruto didn't know that nor Sakura did.

She entered her mentor's room in hopes of finding her, and that she did. Sighing, she rubbed her weary eyes and sat down, Tsunade turning back to see who'd came to visit her, she was shocked to find her in such a state.

"Sakura! What happened to you?"

"I-It's… N-Naruto… we-we had a-a fight… and… I slapped him… a-and I ran a-away! I-I don't know w-what to d-do…"

Tsunade got up from her chair and pulled Sakura into a tight hug, it broke her heart to see her like that but she knew how stubborn and stupid both are.

"Look, Sakura… you can't expect him to forgive you just like that…"

"I know! B-But, I-I… c-can't d-do it a-anymore… He doesn't e-even k-know…" Sighing, Tsunade got up and pointed to Sakura the door. Before she could speak Tsunade beat her to it,

"I'll get you home, you're not fit to drive and if he's there I'm going to have a talk with him, okay?"

Nodding, she felt herself falling but got caught as Tsunade leaped and carrying her to her car, leaving shocked employees to chat about the scene.

* * *

"Jiraiya?"

"Yup, what do ya want gaki?"

He was soaked from head to toe, struggling to hold his eyes open as the huge rainfall poured on him like he wasn't even there.

"I want you to come and pick me up, damn it!" That startled Jiraiya, why would this kid stand in the rain?

"Okay, okay, where are you?"

"At the Park's entrance..."

"Something happened?"

"…" Jiraiya sighed and threw his phone in the back, this kid was aggravating.

A car flashed its lights in front of him and he made a dash for it, once he got in he quickly discarded his t-shirt and threw it in the back, not that he cared where, he just wanted to get rid of his soaking clothes.

"Spill it, gaki." Naruto removed his sneakers and sighed, he wasn't getting out of this.

"Fine! She slapped me again!" Jiraiya didn't expect Naruto to yell at him but he figured out soon why and with a frown forming on his face, he groaned.

"Can you two stop it? You're unknowingly hurting each-other and that's the worst part of this."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What I do mean is that you two lovebirds are both at fault and need to sort things out." Naruto's confused gaze annoyed him to no end and with that, their conversation stopped as they reached the apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you here-"they were cut off by a blonde haired woman they knew all too well.

"Jiraiya? Naruto?"

"Tsunade!"

"Hey, Tsunade-baachan…" She noticed he was feeling down but decided to speak against it and she nodded to herself, the plan was going on.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you go up? I just got Sakura here and I think she started cooking… not so sure though! Anyway, Jiraiya! Let's go back; we have some matters to discuss!" Naruto didn't even notice the subtle hint of a joke and that shocked both Jiraiya and Tsunade, the kid wasn't one to back down from a joke, no matter how worse the situation was. Nevertheless, he entered the flat leaving them standing in the rain.

* * *

'_What if he's right…? I didn't even try to talk back earlier…_' Naruto approached her… their apartment door… wait a second! Theirs? Shaking his head, he entered.

The lights were off, meaning that she was taking a shower. Good, he wasn't prepared to face her anyway. Little he did know she was not either.

Just as he was about to enter the living room she got out of the bathroom, her damp hair on her face and a towel that barely covered her petite body she noticed him standing in the doorway shirtless.

Her scream was cut short for he approached the sofa in a sluggish way, lifting one hand motioning her to go change herself but she shook her head and started making her way to him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" Her arms wrapped around his neck, bending over the sofa.

"Huh…?"

"Stop… please…"

"Stop what?"

"Stop… a-acting like… t-this…"

"And why would I do that?"

"Be-Because… I c-can't s-stand i-it a-a-anymore…"

Instead of replying, he pulled her over him and searched into her green eyes for something… sincerity and… surprisingly, love? Well, as oblivious as he is, of course it would surprise him. They were sitting rather awkwardly, with Sakura's thighs over his crotch and her breasts pressed against his chest.

She opened her mouth to speak but a pair of lips silenced her and she quickly gave in. It was awkward, confusing yet loving and passionate, and sometime later, they parted for air.

Naruto nuzzled her nose as they stared into each-other's eyes and smiling, he lifted his free hand and brought her head close to his chest, making her fall asleep while he massaged her back.

Purring, Sakura fell asleep leaving a dazed Naruto to contemplate on his thoughts for a bit, only to feel a hand on his cheek stroking his whiskers thus falling asleep. Lifting her head up, she grinned as she saw him smiling and with that, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alright, I kept my promise!

I think...

The course this story is taking is an interesting one and it depends on my moods, I'm sorry if I can't satisfy everyone but I'm trying my best to hit every aspect from an emotional point of view and I hope that I might be doing it well.

I don't really sleep at nights (I'm just writing or trying to sketch) and that affects me a lot, I guess. Before you lash out at me "OMG UR STORY SUCKS GO TO HELL" because I write based on my mood, you can go read another story. There are lots of on this website and by no means I'm standing behind you with a shotgun practically waiting for you to read it, ya know.

Also let me know how I can improve,

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

You might want to skip one scene, I'll leave a warning where it starts and it ends.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes only to find Naruto sleeping peacefully as his arms were wrapped around her tiny waist holding her securely and she couldn't help but form a weak smile, it seems he only cares for her in sleep…

Trying not to wake up him, she quickly replaced herself with a rather large pillow, Sakura made her way to the kitchen in hopes of making herself a coffee so she should wake herself up as soon as she could. The clock read five A.M. and she mentally berated herself for sleeping so little, but since he left, she barely slept at all, trying to take a few naps then and then when she came from school or practicing with her mentor, Tsunade.

She stood limp in her chair thinking about the evening that caused them to break-up; they had to have this talk as soon as possible. Her hair was all messy because she hadn't bothered to dry it and now that she thought of it, she did not really have any chance to do that, Naruto took her completely by surprise, a pleasant one at that.

Guilt came up as she found herself thinking about the slap yesterday and she tried her best to not cry, she'd wake him up and Sakura doesn't want to upset him, not after what she has done. Tiredly, she lifted herself up from the chair and picked up her coffee.

Taking in the lovely yet loud chirps that the birds sing every morning, she relaxed herself against the wall, coffee in both hands, a habit she picked a few months ago, she shuffled through her iPod for songs and after a while, she found "**Everybody Talks**" by Neon Trees, a song she loved so much, it described _their _situation and she would always close herself in whenever the tune kicked in.

"**Hey baby won't you look my way,**" she got up,

"**I could be your new addiction**" she's pacing around the kitchen, humming,

"**Hey baby what you got to say,**" Sakura's whispers were blown into singing,

"**All you're giving me is fiction**" her coffee was left on the table,

"**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

**I find out**"her pacing formed into dancing,

"**Everybody talks****  
****Everybody talks****  
****Everybody talks****  
****Everybody talks**" her singing toned down to whispers, yet Naruto woke up, sun into his eyes, he heard her beautiful voice and remembered the song, he always sang it in the shower or in traffic.

Suddenly, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, a stupid grin plastered on his face, he slowed down until nothing could be heard and entered the kitchen, taking in a dancing Sakura. His grin grew bigger and bigger, and, out of instinct, Naruto grabbed her by her waist and started,

"_**It started with a whisper**_" they both sang at the same time, Sakura turning her head to see a grinning Naruto, she plugged the headset out of her ears and they continued their dance,

"_**And that was when I kissed her**_" his lips found hers,

"_**And then she made my Lips hurt**_" she playfully bit his lips,

"_**I can even chit-chat**_" he opened his mouth, motioning as if he'd speak,

"_**Take me to your love shack**_" she turned to him and took his hands into hers,

"_**Mama's always got a backtrack**_" she drove him to the living room,

"_**And everybody talks babe**_" he put his index finger to her mouth, as if shushing her,

"_**Hey honey you could be my drug**_" he dreamily gazed into her eyes,

"_**You could be my new prescription**_" she shyly nodded, not even trying to fight back the blush,

"_**Too much, get me an overdose**_" he pretended to fall, only to regain his balance back again, scaring the already flustered Sakura,

"_**All this stress talk make me itching**_" he scrunched his face in annoyance, leading to a heartwarming laugh from her,

"_**On my mouth yeah**_" her lips found his this time, blue eyes widened,

"_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Too much**_" lovely green eyes gazing into his,

"_**It started with a whisper**_" _psst_, he moaned into her ear,

"_**And that was when I kissed her**_" he didn't have to be asked twice,

"_**And then she made my Lips hurt**_" she bit harder this time, as if he wasn't aroused as fuck already,

"_**I can even chit-chat**_" _Hi, how is your morning?_ He pretended to be serious, only to be met by a chuckling Sakura,

"_**Take me to your love shack**_" he scooped her up into his arms bridal-style, carrying her to the couch, he positioned them much like yesterday, to Sakura's amusement, and they kissed as the song continued to play.

After a while, she broke the kiss, gasping for air, and as he did so,

"I think I fell in love again" her green eyes widened, a gasp eliciting from her throat.

"W-What…?" he grinned, nodding, he took her in his arms again and they walked to the kitchen, kissing all the way along,

Breaking the kiss, Naruto pressed stop on her iPod and slid down with her on the ground, Sakura sitting in his lap whilst she threw her hands around his neck, her lips found his neck and he moaned, tracing kisses all the way to his cheek, then his nose, then his jaw, chin and finally his lips, he brought her closer, both fighting for dominance, she reluctantly broke the kiss as she saw his gaze, full of love and lust, she knew her eyes reflected the same feelings.

His hand rested on top of her stomach, and he searched her for approval, with a quick but shy nod she gave him permission. His free hand roamed into her shorts, pulling her panties down, he pushed two fingers inside her and she screamed into the kiss, and that almost drove him over the edge.

Sakura let her hand roam on his well-sculpted body, his six-pack abs and inside his pants, with a bit of effort though, as she sat on his tent, she lifted herself up and positioned a bit farther from his crotch, receiving a groan from Naruto, clearly unsatisfied with the change, but that groan turned into a moan, her hand going up and down on his length.

They did not break the kiss, currently fighting for dominance, his tongue wrapping around hers, she sighed contently and poured everything she's got into it, and as soon as Naruto had realized that, he did the same.

"JIRAIYA! PUT THAT NOTEBOOK DOWN OR I'LL KILL YOU!" they were startled, as they saw the kitchen door creaked open revealing a nose-bleeding white haired man and a blushing busty blonde in the hallway.

"**JIRAIYA/TSUNADE!**" Naruto and Sakura got up as fast as they could and tried to arrange themselves but failing miserably at doing so, they hid behind the table.

"W-what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Naruto's yell broke Sakura from her lust-driven state and she slapped him as hard as she could,

"WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?"

"WHY DID YOU YELL?"

They were interrupted by Jiraiya's and Tsunade's laugh, heck they would have woken up the whole flat if it weren't just for _them_ living there. Wait a second… them… us?

"Oi gaki, we should be asking you what you two are doing and more importantly in the kitchen…" his laughter died down to a snicker, but Tsunade knew the reference first time and elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to squeak in pain, "Pervert!"

"Tsunade…" his whimpers were cut off by said blonde haired woman comment, "I thought that the situation would be a lot worse, but yet we find you in this state… I know you're all grown up but I don't want to be a grandmother any time soon." Their faces visibly paled and so did Jiraiya's as Tsunade winked at them, she sighed and she grabbed a chair, sitting down, her feet resting on Jiraiya's back,

"So, what happened with the coldness from yesterday _Naru-chan_?"

"Tsunade… leave them alone and make us some coffees, will ya?" Jiraiya sat up, turning to face a frustrated Tsunade, he sighed. It was gonna be one of these days.

"Yes… sir…" her voice was extremely low, signaling that something bad was bound to happen, and Naruto and Sakura announced they were going to change themselves, with a quick bow they left.

"Alright, let's stop acting… can you believe it, Jiraiya?" he shook his head, why would he? Maybe the words he said yesterday made the kid change his mind…

"Well, I had a talk with him while driving him here, but I don't know…"

"I had one with her as well, I guess we are the best match-makers in the world!" they both shared a grin, followed by a deep kiss… only to be broken by Naruto's and Sakura's yell of disgust.

"WHAT? YOU BRATS CAN DO EVERY KINKY STUFF FLOWS THROUGH YOUR HEAD AND WE CAN'T SHARE A KISS?"

"Yeah, I guess…" he was backed by a nod from Sakura,

"You and your parents… smartasses…" her mutter did not go unnoticed by the duo, and they started to snicker at her loss.

"I'll have to agree with Tsunade there, kids…" This time their snicker blown into a full laughter, a large rainy cloud appearing over Tsunade's, respectively Jiraiya's heads.

"Kids these days… no respect!" sighing, they took a look at the clock, it read 8 A.M., "Wait a second… wow, Sakura, look at the clock…" she gasped, "That much…?" he nodded.

"What are you talking about?" their faces adorned shades of red and uncontrollably shook their heads, muttering "nothing!" once in a while, leaving he older couple to only guess what occurred between the teens.

"Anyway, we've came here to talk about something interesting about… your parents…" that brought them back to reality, "I and Jiraiya took the liberty to look into both of your parents' accidents and surprisingly, they all happened in the same way."

"What is that supposed to mean, Tsunade?" seeing Naruto's impatient stare she continued,

"We think that those accidents were in-fact, murders." What?

"NO!" Sakura left the kitchen and made a dash for the bathroom, locking herself in.

"I'll go after her; you stay here and say something no more!" The commanding tone Naruto used reminded them of Minato, and they very well knew what that tone meant. Sighing, Jiraiya hugged Tsunade and started massaging her, she'd need it.

* * *

"Sakura, open up! It's me," his plead was not answered, and he fell against the cold floor, his back to the door, knowing it's pointless for him to try and make her open the door up.

'_And this morning started out so good…_' he sighed and waited, there was nothing else he could really do at the moment.

'_Why did… they have to bring that up…Why…?' _Sakura brought her knees closer to her chest, sobbing as she thought of her parents and that cursed day.

It had been the night before her eighth birthday. They were coming back to Konoha after a business trip around the world. It took six months, six months in where she had no one but Naruto and Jiraiya to keep her company, and she was growing attached day by day by the blonde haired kid, she'd always feel flustered and shy whenever she was around him.

Now that she thought of it, it clicked inside her head. Same highway, same date…

She let out a hollow cry, feeling every emotion she's locked up in the past years and she let them go for she couldn't hold them in anymore. That combined with severe depression didn't bode well, and she knew it yet she didn't have the will-power to fight back.

'_I'm so weak, so weak…_'

Without thinking, she lifted herself from the ground and opened the cabinet, she couldn't hold it in her anymore…

Don't read if you don't like situations like this.

* * *

Finding a razor she hid in the cabinet, she took it out and sat down against the shower's cabin door, she cut a small yet deep wound around a vein and she started poking it until blood squirted out, spreading onto her arms, legs and hands.

'_It's been a while since she stopped, maybe she fell asleep…?_' His thoughts were interrupted as a loud cry woke him up, thus prompting him to jolt up.

"**SAKURA!**" He tried opening it but it was locked, Naruto backed up then hit the door with his foot, tearing it down revealing a bloodied Sakura in front of him. Screaming, he dashed for her and grabbed her, lifting herself up whilst getting her right hand inside the sink, cold water cleansing the blood from her hand.

"What happened, Naru-**OH MY GOD**!** JIRAIYA**! BRING ALCOHOL, NOW! NARUTO, GET ME A PIECE OF CLOTH AND GET OUT!" Tsunade rushed to her, holding her hand against the wound, momentarily stopping the blood from flowing freely.

"Sakura, what have you done…?"

* * *

There you go, you can read now.

She woke up in a white room, unable to recall what happened. Sakura only remembered that she was in the bathroom, crying like she usually did… then she noticed the bandage around her wrist. How bad did she cut herself now? Sighing, she blinked a few times, taking in the room's environment. Her eyes wandered across the room until she spotted a blonde spot… hold on, a blonde spot? Focusing her eyes, she saw it was in fact hair, blonde hair.

'_Naruto…_'

"Sakura?"

"Sakura, Thank God! You've woken up!" Tears were pouring out of his eyes, "I-I thought…! I… Sakura, please… never do that again, okay?" she couldn't believe it, three days ago he was cold as ice to her, and now he's crying about her weak condition. No matter what she's done, he'd always be around… tears were threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes as she saw him getting up to leave.

"N-Naruto… s-stay…" He heard her weak whisper and with a nod, he turned around and sat down on the chair, taking her hand into his, entwining them. Sighing, his head fell on the mattress and tried to sleep, but a gentle shake from Sakura startled him,

"C-Can y-you… c-come a-and h-hold me… p-please…?" Sakura's shaky voice tore him apart, he couldn't stand to hear her hurt, broke-up or not, he still loved her, and no doubt she still loved him no matter what would happen, yet he had a feeling they won't be together so soon. Happy to oblige, he nodded and climbed on her bed helping her sit up, he positioned himself behind her, letting her fall against his chest holding her by her tiny waist.

"You know Tsunade's going to throw a fit when she sees us like this, right?"

"I-I don't c-care… j-just don't l-let me g-go… p-please…" He buried his face in her hair, taking in her strawberry scent, he happily sighed and relaxed. Feeling Naruto so close to her, Sakura relaxed against his hold and fell asleep, leaving him to contemplate on his discussion he had with his godparents earlier.

* * *

"_Look Naruto, I'm going to cut short to the chase."_

"_Well then, go ahead." Tsunade took a deep breath in and gulped down a glass of water._

"_Sakura's been in severe depression since you left. Right after Jiraiya came to pick you up, she called me and told me she's cut herself. I rushed in as fast as I could and all she did was smile weakly telling me it's her fault and that she'll be okay. She cried the entire night afterwards and she couldn't sleep for one month at all." Seeing Naruto's pained face, she let him take in what she's said, and after doing so, she continued "Everyone tried to comfort her, but she'd lock herself in in her office or in her room and read everything she could. Every time I'd go at your apartment to check up on her, there'd always be cups of ramen resting around in the stool, or the table and you know that she wasn't into ramen before you left, hell she'd barely eat anything else besides ramen. What I am trying to say Naruto is, that you should understand what she is going through and give her a chance. After she wakes up, try to talk with her, sort things out. Both I and Jiraiya noticed the flicker between you when you came in my office two days ago. Even as small as it is, we both know that you love her as much as you did before and she loves you as much as she did, probably more. If you try to hurt her and play with her feelings, I'll beat you so hard I'll punch you straight to Tokyo, and forbid you and that white haired pervert coming to Konoha ever again, understood?" Shakily nodding, he got up and made a run for Sakura's room, it's been almost twelve hours since she fainted._

* * *

"H-Hey, N-Naruto…" his train of thoughts was interrupted by the fragile pink haired girl he was holding, and he brought her closer, afraid that she might break.

"I-I'm n-not going t-to break, stop…!"

"I'm not letting you go!"

"F-Fine…" she turned around and faced him, staring into his blue eyes that only held love and worry for her, and she sighed before passionately kissing him on the lips, to which he gave in rather quickly.

After a while, they both gasped for air and parted, they each made a resolve and at the same time, they opened their mouths to speak, "N-Naruto/Sakura…",

"You f-first…"

"Look… I wanna know why did we start fighting back then…?"

"I-I wanted t-to ask you the s-same question…" Smiling, Naruto pecked her on the lips and motioned her to continue.

"W-Well… there have been rumors t-that… y-you've b-been g-going around w-w-with… H-Hinata… b-being business partners and all…" Naruto's face darkened in an instant, only one person aside from them knew that Naruto had been assigned to work with Hyūga Corporation.

"That teme…"

"W-What…?

"Sasuke told you that, right?" she nodded and he continued "Well, you see, back then I had a project with both the Uchiha's and Hyūga's, so they placed their heirs to work with me. I know for one that Sasuke and Hinata were in a relationship back then, they even fucked on the goddamned in Sasuke's father office. I was on my way delivering some documents to Fugaku Uchiha but surprise! Two rabbits in heat!" Sakura let out a hearty laugh as Naruto kept on making weird faces, explaining the situation.

"Do you remember the party we went two months before we broke up?" she nodded, "Well, Sasuke's had his eyes on you and Hinata on me." Shuddering, he continued "So I think they wanted a foursome."

Sakura's face fell there, Naruto's expression was serious. She blinked a few times and she heard the familiar laughter that always warmed her but… she hit him, hard. So hard he almost fell. Catching his breath, he muttered a sorry between chuckles and continued again "Sorry, Sorry. That was too much of an opportunity to let it pass!"

"So you wanted a foursome, Na-Ru-To?" Sakura cracked her knuckles, a devilish smirk spread across her face, and he backed away as much as he could shaking his head all the while.

"N-No, Sakura! I was just joking, I swear!"

"Alright!" She cheerfully smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"That's it… I wanna hear the part of your story."

"Well… Sasuke came in one day and told me that you and Hinata were dating in secret, and that you've been cheating on me since the project has started, hence your departures and such. He even showed me photos, the guy wore a wig and took photos of him kissing Hinata. I was later told that by him and I punched him so hard he fell across two tables. That happened two months later after you… left…"

"So… I began to treat you like dirt, even though I didn't believe it one single bit, I didn't want to. But you started to come home late at night almost every day and I began to think that what Sasuke had said was in fact, real. I thought that treating you like that you'd spill the fact that you've been cheating on me so we'd break up but you never did that because… you never did, did you…?" He solemnly nodded and brought her into another heated kiss, this time taking their time exploring, and sometime later, they gasped for air.

"I guess they did that because… of their parents request? We both are heirs to our parents' corporation. Drifting us apart would mean that we'd divide it and everything they worked for would crumble apart, them taking our place. Stupid bastards."

"Yeah, I think that too…" they both paused for some moments, not looking at one another.

"I'm sorry!" they both said at the same time, both sporting pink cheeks and shy looks.

"Hey… we were both stupid, weren't we?" Sakura nodded and she sighed against his embrace, letting herself drift to the land of dreams.

"Well, then, let's just rest for now…"

"Mhhmm!"

If they'd looked a bit to their right, they'd notice Tsunade and Jiraiya smiling fondly at them, glad that they finally were on the right track.

"You know Tsunade, the kid was right." Tsunade's confusion was soon replaced with laughter as she heard what Jiraiya what said,

"Well, you know, when we were on our way to Konoha, he said something about "FUCK THE POLICE!" and "This summer is going to be great.". I assume he is right, after all, and it barely started anyway."

"It barely started, Jiraiya, it barely started…"

* * *

Aaaand another chapter is finished!

I want to thank you guys for your massive support, kind reviews and the massive amount of views!

I guess that I'll have to explain myself for that scene as well, right? Well, you see, I mentioned something about Sakura's depression in the previous chapters, so I wanted to show some insight on how bad it actually is. I managed to make them have 'that' talk they needed to have so it's okay.

I'm not bashing Sasuke and neither Hinata. You'll see later in the story what their roles are!

Glad I changed the filter to Romance/Angst from Romance/Humor, otherwise I would never hear the end of it, right guys?

Anyway guys, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update in the next three days, maybe making an actual schedule, updating at every two or three days, we'll see! The Writer's Block has been killing me those two days since I posted the last chapter and I finally got rid of it last night,

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

The first two days in their apartment were rather awkward.

Why?

Leave it to them to make it so. Naruto would be constantly seen watching the TV and Sakura, on the opposite side of the couch reading a book or a magazine. They'd not mutter one single word and that happened until this evening.

"Did you really have to slam me like that?" Sakura's voice came in more like a whisper, as her back hit the wall courtesy of Naruto.

"Did you really have to stroke me like that?" He was mocking her, of course, stupid blonde haired smartass. Thinking he can sneak upon her like that, freely groping her breasts.

"You were the one that's been horny since we got home."

"Nuh-huh."

"Yep."

"Noooo…"

"Yes~…"

That's it.

His fingers forcefully entered her womanhood as she screamed. He was in control and she was begging for more. Naruto grazed her neck, teeth sinking into her soft skin and she could do nothing but to whimper, he didn't even started yet and she was already whimpering. Dammit!

'_Damn you, Naruto!_'

"So am I still horny, pinky?" Oh… he did that again.

"Stop…"

He abruptly stopped. She sighed in relief, only to find the douchebag in front of her smirking.

"Sakura, let's play fire truck game." What?

"Just let me explain, alright?" He was holding in a laugh, how did she not know of that? This'll be fun.

Seeing her confused eyes, he continued,

"My fingers are the fire truck-"one slap "and I'll drive up your legs." followed by another one "You gotta say "Stop!" when you want me to stop, okay?" there it goes, the final slap.

"Pervert!"

"Look, it's not like my fingers were inside you fifteen seconds ago!" He mirthlessly laughed as her face was colored in different types of red, one brighter than the other.

"Okay, okay… since you kinda let me unfinished, I wanna play your-your game…" she couldn't talk as his fingers were already inside, this time she leaned into his shoulder, moaning his name.

He kept fingering her until she said "Stop!" but… the response was brilliant and he kept going at it until his fingers were soaked in her juice. Smirking, he brought his fingers up and motioned for Sakura to open her mouth. Caught up in ecstasy, she opened her mouth and sucked his fingers dry, leaving a smirking Naruto to rest against her.

His mouth reached her ear and nibbled her earlobe as he said, "Fire trucks don't stop for red lights."

They quickly parted from each-others embrace as a click was heard at their door, making Sakura hide behind Naruto, both flushed.

"What the fuck is going on here, forehead?" Sakura lifted her head above Naruto's shoulder and muttered a shy "Hi!" before entering the bathroom.

"Hey there Shikamaru." Naruto's smirk never ceased though and Shikamaru replied with one of his own.

"It seems to me that you and Sakura had fun around, didn't you?" Nodding, he seated himself on the couch and motioned Shikamaru to sit as well.

"No, we didn't, what makes you say that?"

"Out of my way, dumbasses!" Shikamaru stopped himself mid-way before Ino would knock him over the couch, clearly fuming and before she entered the bathroom, she slapped Naruto so hard she spun around in a circle. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Sighing, Shikamaru explained "Even though it is troublesome, I can see that Sakura is finally feeling better after what has happened-"Naruto went stiff at the remark but Shikamaru continued "stop acting like an idiot Naruto and let me explain. I hadn't seen her this happy in a while now, and I take you're the source of this… right? And forget about Ino, she's like that whenever she starts parties."

Nodding, he started, "A party, huh… Yeah, so what if I am?" Shikamaru face-palmed himself, he had forgotten how dense his friend could be.

"Look, I won't say anything no more; this is already as troublesome as it is. Just go with your instincts, alright?"

"You know me! So, why are you two here anyway?" Stupid.

"Well, you see… we are having a party at Ino's today as her parents left the town so… you know how Ino is."

"Well then I guess I should go take a shower and make myself look decent!" Sprouting from the couch, he left to the other bathroom they had upstairs to shower.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom Sakura felt violated or that's how she felt at least, "THAT NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Shaking her head, Ino could only giggle at her friend's antics.

"Hey… he already killed you though."

"…"

"Fuck you."

"Love you too, baby, hop in the shower, now." Pouting, she reluctantly agreed to and Ino left her alone.

* * *

"So where are we going again?" Yup, there you go. That's Naruto for you.

"Are you stupid or what?" he was cut off by Sakura…

"Yes, yes he is!" But…

"B-"

"You. Are. Stupid." Naruto cowered behind Shikamaru and left the glaring rosette to talk with Ino.

Sighing, he relaxed himself. Why, or how did this happen anyway? He was certain that he did not care anymore, yet it's exactly the opposite. Even Tsunade said it.

Checking her out for the hundredth time today, he seemed to realize why he was so attached.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Smirking, he walked beside her and he lifted her up bridal-style… Bad idea.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." But he wanted to be gentle...

"Stop pouting and put me down." No response.

"Naruto…" Nope, still nothing.

"Na-"she was cut off as she felt herself in motion.

'_Naruto…_'

"Stop arguing, you can barely walk. Not to say that your recovering isn't over yet." His tone was serious, clearly stating that there's no room for argument. Nodding in shame, she relaxed against him, allowing herself to hear his heartbeats.

She started blushing, and began to wonder about their situation. What were they? She didn't know. She just wished that he won't leave, though.

Many thoughts surfaced in her mind, what if he's just making fun of her? A sort of payback… what if he just wants to take advantage of her…? She did not notice that she was crying and this startled Naruto.

"Hey… why are you crying?" Was she crying? She did notice that she was crying. "I don't know…"

Worry was clearly expressed on his whiskered face and he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He reached a bench and sat down, strong hands protectively wrapped around Sakura as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go home?" The questions that she had asked herself a few moments earlier appeared again '_I can't even…_', her features softened hearing his genuine concern and sighed, a weak smile forming on her face.

"I'm fine Naruto, thank you… where are Shika and Ino?"

"They went ahead and you aren't fine yet I can see that you want to go to the party so… I guess we'll go." A small smile plastered on Naruto's face, melting Sakura's heart. She wondered how he can be so perfect…

"Hey, Sakura…? Stop spacing out or I might take you home… who knows, maybe you're lovesick?" And his laughter… Wait, what?

"WHAT?" Sakura felt herself reddening as Naruto brought her closer for a kiss… No way!

"Wow, wow, who's lovesick now?" she playfully pushed him back, tracing her finger onto his chest up to his lips, making a shushing sign.

Before he could even think to come back with a remark he was silenced as he felt her lips on his own, her tongue begging for more to which he gladly complied, deepening the kiss. It wasn't as brash as before but reckless either. Soft and tender, passionate with a hint of arousal, mainly from Naruto but it was pure bliss.

Much to Naruto's displeasure, Sakura backed and sat up, motioning him to get up as well, making a hand sign in the direction they were headed. Grinning, he got up and went ahead.

'_He does…_'

'_Doesn't she…?_'

"Oi" Naruto's voice startled her dazed thought, that stupid idiot was still carrying her.

"Yeah…?" Not like that, damn it! She wanted her to sound confident, not the other way…

His eyes searched anything but hers, both currently trying to fight a blush. Naruto lamented on what he was about to say for a while, not taking his eyes from the scenery surrounding him.

"So… what?" he had been interrupted from his thoughts as the rosette below him started in a low voice. Sighing, he pinched his nose in exasperation. Best time for the phone to call, right?

"What is it now…"

"Oi! Check it, you idiot! It might be someone important!" Did this girl always have to insult him? Seriously now! He was about to make a comment but the name on the display interrupted him from every thought. Reluctantly, he answered.

"Heya Ino!"

"_DON'T HEYA ME! NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"_ Oh shit.

"Uhm… what's up?" The anxious tone he talked with amused Sakura quite a bit, she could guess why…

"_IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS HERE IN FIVE MINUTES…_" he felt fear which equals…

**Fuck everything and run!** Well… he certainly did not consider Sakura though.

Closing his phone without actually responding to her threat, he picked up the pace. He knew he was in deep shit.

The worst fact was that the rosette below him was practically fuming; he almost dropped her three times now.

"You're dead once we reach Ino's." Sakura's amused smile discomforted him greatly for he was in for it now. If Ino would just slap him across the wall, Sakura will… He shook his head. '_Better not think about it_'.

"Ignore me while you can… Oh! We are already here!" She cracked her knuckles as he put her down, awkwardly smiling at her, nervously glancing at the door entrance. "Sakura… let's get in, shall we?" Grabbing her hand and rubbing it had a soothing effect on her calming down almost instantly.

"You win this time but once we are home…" Her smirk could only mean one thing. Payback.

"Okay… I'll do whatever you want, let's just get in, please?"

Stomping in her way, he was dragged all the way to the door. Ino still in her raged state, she slapped him across the room like he thought and left him on the floor, hugging Sakura and taking her to the living room.

* * *

Ohayo… I'm sorry for cutting it short and having an almost non-sensed way of writing but I was busy watching "_**Doratora!**_" (You should watch it if you didn't yet!) and fixing my sleeping schedule so this would have to do for now! The chapter was intended to be longer but I'd just leave it like that and I didn't want to. I'll bring another chapter soon in the next week or something like that.

Massive thanks to Czar Ryno (for being an awesome bro!) and Logan Locke (for his ideas!) for their continuous support! Without you guys there wouldn't be any story for me to write! (Beside the other one that I'm currently writing another chapter for… Soon™).

And of course, I'd like to thank you viewers, reviewers and followers alike! Keep up!


	6. Chapter 6

The house was devastated in barely two hours. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes was in the air, windows couldn't ventilate fresh air from outside anymore but no one seemed to care.

The party was likely to keep going until the next day as it was crowded with people, the music exploding from the abstract-like subwoofers, the pool outside was literally full with people, you could barely move around you and yet they didn't care.

Naruto's eyes were set on a pink haired girl that he knew so better, sitting around guys and girls, drinking and smoking, except her of course like they were best friends.

That aggravated Naruto a lot.

"Oi, Naruto, loosen up a bit." Shikamaru's voice woke Naruto from his dazed thoughts, a lazy smirk adorning his face. Naruto merely grunted in response and paid no mind to him.

"Well… look to your left. I am in the same situation as you are." Reluctantly he redirected his point of view to the left, his sight revealing a blonde haired girl kissing girls and boys left and right while downing a yard of beer into a guy's mouth.

"Wow… They fucking know how to party, don't they, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, as troublesome as it seems… did you have any drink yet? I didn't and the kitchen can be freed from their grasp with just a glare. That is, if you do it." Sitting up, he let out an 'evil' laugh and they began making their way to the kitchen, high-fiving random people on the way. Naruto was pretty famous, being a young artist that gained fame in Tokyo, and with being the upcoming CEO of his-their corporation, he carefully corrected in his mind, not that he didn't like the fact that he and Sakura will be in the same building, maybe office but… Nevertheless, he shrugged those perverted thoughts aside and like Shikamaru said, the kitchen was empty in a blink of an eye.

"I was joking, Naruto… Damn, man."

"I do what I can, dude. Now, what shall we pour, milord?"

"I'm thinking of… whisky!" Receiving a nod from Shikamaru, he started pouring the whisky from the bottle like a maniac, licking the alcohol once in a while as it made its way into his glass. Of course he wouldn't do that to Shikamaru's; he'd get pissed off quick.

"So, what do we do now?" Thinking a bit, Naruto's face lit up in a second, "WE HIT THE PARTY BABY!" Shikamaru face-palmed himself, Naruto was already gone. Shit, he knew that Naruto had a high tolerance to alcohol but you might never be too sure. Doing a double-check he saw that two bottles of whisky were not here.

'_Leave it to Naruto to flash out like that._'

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

Alright, so where was she? Damn it. I can feel the alcohol doing its job. I don't care though! IT'S TIME TO PARTY.

Running a hand through my hair, I noticed her standing out in the so-ever growing crowd in the living room, her lovely pink hair and… Wow, what is wrong with me?

I should keep on going. Gulp down one more swig out of this bottle and yup… there we go! Much better.

What I didn't notice was that right now I am in front of her, with a shit-eating grin that she could very well wipe out of my face, if I got that look on her face right. I can't really make it out though.

Stupid alcohol.

"Naruto…?" Her whisper startled Naruto and he shakily backed out, as they were face to face, sitting down on a comfortable couch. Shrugging, she sat down next to him and cutely leaned onto his shoulder.

'_So I got that wrong, fuck…!_'

A loud voice interrupted everyone's chatting as Ino sat on the table in the middle of the living room with what seemed like a microphone; 'Not that her voice isn't loud enough', Naruto and Sakura shuddered next to each-other, thus turning once again face to face only to blush, Naruto quickly turning around. "Alright! We will play truth or dare right on this fucking table! Who's with me, Bitches?" Before she could get any louder, Shikamaru scooped her into his arms leaving him open to hits from Ino.

Sighing, he took one long view of that table and smirked, this ought to be fun.

"Ready, Naruto?" A cocky long nod was all she received and she playfully punched him in his arms earning a mock display of hurt from him.

"I'm gonna spin the bottle first! You know the rules!" Clumsy as she was, Ino managed to spin the bottle really fast, spinning for one minute or so. It landed on Shikamaru.

"Alrighty, lazy ass! Truth or _dare_?" She was taunting him and he knew it. A lazy smirk tugged and his lips as he made his choice.

"_Dare_." Bring it on, Ino.

"You asked for it! Cover yourself in whisky!" The players around the table gasped. He sat up and Naruto threw him the two bottles with precision, the same shit-eating grin adorning his whiskered face. '_He had a hand in this, I knew it. Fuck you, Naruto…!_'

"Go on Shika, I wanna see ya wet!" _A dare was a dare_, he thought. He threw the bottles over his head and soon enough he was fully covered in alcohol. Sitting up, Ino made her way to Shikamaru and licked his neck, chin, jaw and cheek, then grabbed his neck pulling him in for a make-out session right on the couch.

"We should…"

"Yeah…" a nod was all she received as Naruto stood up and dived straight for Shikamaru, Sakura harshly grabbing Ino from their embrace and after a few moments and struggles from both parts they departed. Naruto and Sakura could only sigh in relief as they finished.

'_They were glued, dammit!_'She thought, a frown forming on her face.

"Alright, alright people. I don't give a fuck about what do you think nor I'm sorry" Ino shot a glare towards Naruto and Sakura, earning a sheepish smile from both, continuing "Let's get the game along!"

They sat down once again and formed the rather large circle around the huge table, smoking and drinking and eating, well, Chōji was eating like it was no tomorrow. Laughter died down as Ino spun the bottle once around on the massive table, pointing towards some random guy.

"Ryūga was it?" seeing a confident nod from him, she aimed her hazed drunk baby blue eyes towards the rosette, a devious smirk working its way on her lips "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Boom, jackpot!

"I dare you to…" Naruto saw it, although too late and boy, he was really mad. "Make-out on this couch" she excitedly patted the couch she was currently sitting on "With Sakura!" That was it. Naruto almost lost it when he heard that.

The brown haired guy lifted himself up from the other side of the couch, making his way towards Sakura who was hanging to Naruto like she was about to die, and half-way through, she lamely muttered a "Sorry, I have to go the bathroom!" stomping down the excited guy in his step. A smirk adorned Naruto's face as he looked into Ryūga's dark green eyes and Ryūga backed down as soon as he saw the emotionless stare that was redirected to him.

Trying to think of an excuse, he saw his bottle almost empty and he looked up at Ino, lifting his bottle and Ino nodded in confirmation, hushing him to the kitchen.

'_I have to get to her..._'

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

Why should I kiss him? Why is Ino so stupid? I wanted Naruto to kiss me, not some weird guy from a party! Not to say he's been looking at me like a piece of meat…

Never mind. I got into the bathroom, hopefully I'm safe here.

Naruto's stare… I hope he doesn't do something drastic…

Sigh.

Why can't I bring myself to tell him that I actually l-

She was cut off as someone barged into the bathroom and she let out a scream, panicking. But it was Naruto who entered and she calmed, she sat down on the floor again.

"Why are you here…?" What a stupid question.

"To check up on you?" There we go again, the bickering. Not to say that he's drunk…

"Oh…" she was cut off as Naruto forcefully lifted her up from the floor slamming her against the cold tiles of the wall earning a painful moan from Sakura.

"N-Naruto… stop…" He paid no mind to her as he continued roaming his hands under her shirt, groping her right breast, he could feel himself getting bigger and bigger. Her right hand found its way down into his pants as she gave in. She couldn't hold in anymore for,

She wanted him. She longed for him. She needed him. She… loved him.

Realization dawned on her, wide-eyed she grabbed his face with her spare hand and brought him in for a passionate kiss, this time taking it to another level. Their tongues danced around, Naruto's hand roaming on her body, the other one holding her close, as if she'd fall. Her right hand pumped on him and he could feel himself getting closer and closer.

"That's what you wanted, yeah…?" His husky voice had done it for her. She was soaking wet, she climaxed once and Sakura could feel herself closing in to a second one.

"To feel me…"

"To need me…"

'_How did he know all of that? People tend to say the truth when they are drunk so maybe… maybe…_'

What Sakura had heard next she did not expect at all...

"To love me." Before she could open her mouth to say anything she felt his lips on her own and her words got caught in her throat, the arousal deciding to take over her body.

A few moments later they broke the kiss and a knowing smirk appeared on his handsome face, "And I know, for one that… I love you, Sakura." He brought her in for another kiss.

She froze. What did he just say…?

"D-Do you… l-love me…?" Her jade hopeful eyes locked with his drunken yet serene azure eyes and he slowly nodded, kissing her all over her face.

"I… l-"

Ino and Shikamaru barged into the bathroom and Ino screamed as she saw the scene in front of them. Sakura was almost naked and Naruto's shirt was nowhere to be seen, her hand in his shorts, him hugging her petite frame and their darkened features.

"NARUTO! GET OFF OF SAKURA RIGHT NOW!" Shikamaru came in and quickly pulled him off of her, throwing him against the wall punching Naruto square in the face.

"What were you fucking thinking? To rape her?" Naruto heed no attention to his words, his eyes focusing on Sakura the whole time who was crying in Ino's arms. He was brought back to his current situation as another kick to his right cheek startled him, "LOOK AT ME YOU FUCKER!"

He did as he was told and he saw the anger in Shikamaru's eyes, he rarely displayed such a large amount of emotions.

It was rage and… disappointment? Naruto couldn't make it out in his state.

"Get out. Now. And stay away from her." He tried to reason with them but to no avail.

"I WASN'T RAPING HER, GODFUCKINGDAMMIT!" He looked at the door in hopes that Sakura was still there but found no one. Ino must have led Sakura to her room already.

"Just… get out. If I hear of you around her…" Shikamaru knew those were just simple statements, maybe alcohol has taken over them both, as Naruto could kill him right on the spot if he wanted right now, but he had not and instead, he left.

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna leave now…" Naruto pushed Shikamaru from him with a bit of force, almost destroying the bathtub as Shikamaru leaned backwards.

That night Naruto had left Konoha again.

A few minutes later Jiraiya arrived in front of the park he once picked Naruto a few weeks ago. Lifting the window up, he said, "So where are we going now, gaki, and what the fuck have you done?"

"Just shut up and let me drive." Switching places, Jiraiya sighed and left it at it. The gaki was already drunk, really hostile and he didn't want to face the wrath of the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

After a few moments of silence and boredom, including staring out on the window, Naruto spoke.

"I almost raped Sakura." Jiraiya went wide-eyed as Naruto muttered that.

"You what?!"

"We were at Ino's party and… I am really drunk as you can see, thank you for letting me drive though. As I was saying, Ino had dared some retarded idiot to make-out with Sakura and she excused herself to the bathroom, of course I wanted to go inside and check if she was alright but soon arousal and alcohol took over me… I can't say that I didn't have full control but…" he was tearing up and he knew it, he would never hurt his cherry blossom and yet earlier he almost… "Can you… can you drive?"

He stopped on the side of the road and exchanged seats Jiraiya. It was four in the morning and dawn was beginning to take a toll on the night sky, coloring it in orange hue, a playground for the moon and the sun.

* * *

"Sakura… are you okay?" Sakura didn't nod nor shake her head in disapproval, for all she could think of was the words that echoed in her mind.

_I love you, Sakura._

Realizing where she was, she scanned the room for her blonde haired boyfriend… yes, boyfriend but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he…?"

"Naruto? Sakura, he just tried to rape you!" What? This isn't true…

"He didn't want to rape me! I'll admit, he forced himself on me at first but I consciously let him!" Sakura practically screamed now, what if he was gone…?

"What if he's gone, Ino? What if he left…? What am I going to do… tell me…" she could feel herself tearing up and she paid no mind to stop the tears from freely falling from her green tired eyes.

'_He left… after everything… he must think that I hate him… Fuck…_'

"Ino… can you take me home…?" The platinum blonde haired girl shakily nodded, realizing what she and Shikamaru had done. He will feel like shit after hearing this, she already felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Of course, Sakura…"

* * *

Naruto's arrival in Tokyo was sneaky as he set straight for their… right,_ their_ corporate building, he thought bitterly. He entered his office without any sound and continued to work the entire day, taking stops once in a while to get a coffee or go to the bathroom.

He heard a knock at his door later that evening and muttered a harsh _Come in_, not wanting to bother himself with unwanted guests.

"Hey gaki! Don't tell me you've sat in this office the entire day? You fucking stink." He covered his nose in disgust to show his disapproval about Naruto's way of taking care of himself.

"If you have nothing better other than to criticize me then get out."

"No, I won't get out. I got a call from Tsunade, the girl is shaken up. What have you done to her, idiot?" Suddenly Jiraiya felt Naruto's cold stare boring through him, looking at him as if he was not there.

"Leave."

"But I wanted to tell you that you didn't…"

"I said LEAVE!" And without a sound, the white haired pervert left his office, leaving him to contemplate on his thoughts. Now that he thought of it, he really needed a shower and some good sleep.

The next day was rather boring as he sat inside his office, doing paperwork, much to his dislike. He wanted to shrink until he disappeared. He was disappointed in himself and that hurt him.

What hurt him the most was that he actually wanted to rape her. _Sakura…_

He thought about what Jiraiya said yesterday but quickly shook it off. After some hours of doing paperwork got him bored, he threw himself on the black comfortable couch that appealed him since he arrived and stared at the white colored ceiling.

His thoughts had gone back to what Jiraiya said in that… embarrassing morning. Did someone really kill their parents? If so, who was it? And why would they do such a thing?

Thinking, he knew the answer to the latter question. They were too powerful. This company used to rule over every industry back then. It was perfect. The media was not bad mouthing them and he knew that their parents never did something illegal.

But, who and why would they kill their parents? Those two questions killed him on the inside.

Resulting to a resolve, he got up and tackled the computer. He'd need to call Jiraiya for this one.

Sakura woke up as she heard a thunder echoing through the entire house. She checked the clock; it read eleven in the morning. Going back to bed, she noticed Naruto was not here. Where was he? Did he leave a note?

Sitting up to check the bedside, she found nothing on it and she sighed. Everything came back to her then. They almost had sex in Ino's bathroom… wait… they thought he wanted to… Oh god.

He left. He left Konoha.

And it was all her fault, again.

Tears poured down on the sheets as she threw herself in their bed again.

'_Why did he have to leave…?_' Clenching the sheets tight, she thought of his happy face.

She started sobbing louder for only one thing was in her mind right now.

_Come back, Naruto…_

"Yeah Jiraiya, come in." A tall, grinning white haired man entered Naruto's office as he made himself comfy on the couch. Naruto face-palmed in an instant, he needed to solve this quick and soon.

"Look, Jiraiya, we have no time to play." Seeing Naruto's serious face, Jiraiya straightened himself before he sat in a cross-legged position on the couch. "What's on your mind, Naruto?"

Jiraiya calling him on his name startled him quite a bit as he knew that Jiraiya would only use his name when he was dead serious.

"Remember that morning when you told me that Sakura's parents and mine have been killed?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me everything you know." He couldn't back down now. He needed to know everything.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Let's see… first, I have some trails on whoever decided to kill your parents but… they are dead ones. I can't really see who would really want to… wait a second." He face-palmed himself rather hard and Naruto's curiosity peaked.

"So?"

"Let me finish! The only ones that would try such a thing, to try and destroy the Namikaze Corporation are Orochimaru, Akatsuki Industries or Uchiha's and Hyūga's merged corporations." Realization dawned on both of then, Naruto and Jiraiya had a lot of work to do.

Naruto's frown soon turned in a scary smirk, shaking the poor pervert to the core. "Well, well… Who would have known…? Where do we begin, Jiraiya?"

"First off, let me get the documents."

And with that, Naruto's days and nights suddenly got entertaining.

Yet he reminded himself that he's doing this for his and Sakura's family. Failure was not an option, after all.

Thinking about Sakura really hurt so he did the most reasonable thing he could do.

Kill every feeling for the time being.

* * *

Sakura couldn't remember for how many hours she sat in bed, sobbing her heart out. She couldn't bring herself to get up, anyway. She wanted to fade away, just like magic.

She heard her phone ring once again, yet she paid no mind to it. She didn't care who it was for she knew that Naruto was not going to call her.

Ignoring the tune that echoed throughout the entire house, she turned over hoping that she might get some more sleep.

Unfortunately for her, she heard a loud click coming from the hallway and her heart stopped beating. Was it…?

"Sakura…?" Tsunade's voice filled with sadness and concern effectively shattered every hope that Sakura had in that moment. Sighing, she reluctantly sat up and made her way to the bathroom, not wanting Tsunade to see her in her miserable state she currently was in.

One look at the window was enough for her to grimace at the sight of her disheveled hair, messy make-up, smudged mascara around her eyes, teary eyes and the ever so present frown from last night.

'_Let's see if I can get myself clean before she reaches the door…_'

"Sakura, open up please!" Her mentor's voice frightened Sakura to the core, could Tsunade probably think she was going to have another… episode?

It didn't help that she was half naked, one of Naruto's pair of boxers covering her perky butt leaving her developed C-cup breasts in view.

'_Ah well…_'

"Enter…"

Tsunade barged in like the bathroom was full of sake and could only stare agape at the rosette in front of her before a sly smirk formed on her face.

"Well, did I interrupt something?" What a question to ask, Tsunade.

"No, Tsunade." Sakura was both flustered and irritated by the fact that she was almost done cleaning herself up by the time Tsunade 'entered' her bathroom.

"Okay then! Dress up quick and I'll meet you in the kitchen." With a reluctant nod, Tsunade left her alone. She exited the bathroom and went straight to her… their room and grabbed a pair of her favorite heather grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt from Naruto's drawer and she went to the kitchen.

Seeing Tsunade sipping on her coffee, the older woman motioned for her to sit down, another cup of coffee right below her. Slightly smiling, she sat down and tasted the coffee. Tsunade's coffees were great!

"So… why did you come at such an early hour…?" Tsunade went wide-eyed before pointing to the clock sitting on the wall; it read four in the after-noon. Sakura cursed at her stupidity and started to bite down on her lip. She frowned, even though a day had not passed since he left again, she went back to her bad habits such as, waking in the after-noon, barely sleeping at nights, biting down on her lip and she couldn't care less about what people said about her. Depression is hard.

Coughing, Tsunade woke Sakura from her daze and opened her mouth to speak, "I called Jiraiya earlier… and from what Ino told me, you were pretty shaken up…" lifting a hand to silence the saddened rosette, she continued "Let me finish. He told me that Naruto's locked up inside his office in Tokyo, no one but him can actually enter inside. What I want to hear from you is… Did he really want to rape you?"

Sakura was tearing up for the, no- she couldn't remember how many times she had cried since she left the party. Why did she not stop him? She could have, she should have… she was a failure. Always failing…

"Why… does everyone think that?!" she shouted at Tsunade although the busty blonde woman was unfazed, "He did not try to rape me! I-I… he told me that… that he loves me and… and I could not tell him that I love him! I failed once again… I kicked him out of my life again! Tsunade… let me die…" Suddenly said Tsunade enveloped Sakura in a tight hug, hushing her, telling her that everything is going to be okay… even though things were most likely to not be yet she could hope for only the best for her surrogate children. Naruto and Sakura deserved each-other… and knowing Naruto, he's beating himself up right now and would probably not come to Konoha should she and Jiraiya not intervene.

"I get it Sakura, I get it… listen, I'm going to buy some ice cream and get some movies from my place, you should go take a shower and eat up in the meantime because we are going to be spending the night together, alright?" Seeing the rosette hesitatingly nod, Tsunade pushed her towards the hall way satisfied with the look on Sakura's face.

Just as she was about to leave, a low trembling voice stopped her from doing so, "Wait, don't you have work to do…?" Smirking in response, she winked at her and turned for the door after saying "Fuck work, I've done enough and I want to spend quality time with my surrogate daughter!"

Sakura let out a hearty smile on her lips as she made her way to the bathroom.

'_Maybe it won't hurt so much this time… Naruto, just come back… please…_'

* * *

Naruto scrolled through the requested documents that Jiraiya brought in earlier and frowned. Those were dead trails, just like Jiraiya had said.

'_Fuck! I've found nothing…_'

Just then his phone rang and his heart skipped a beat, could it be…?

Hesitating, he slowly lifted up the phone only to see Jiraiya's face on the screen and breathing in a relief, she answered.

"Anything new, gaki?"

"Nope, just dead fucking trails!" Naruto heard Jiraiya chuckle on the other side and muttered some curses that Jiraiya barely picked up. Clearing his throat, he began "I told you so. Alright, just give it a call to the number I'm currently sending to you and he might be able to help you with something. And before you drop the call, I'm at a mall so do you want me to bring some food into the office?" Who said that he was going to eat tonight and with Jiraiya as well? Knowing he couldn't back out of this one, he reluctantly told Jiraiya to get them some onigri and miso ramen before holding up.

"Let's see who you might be, then…" Looking at the number on his screen, he dialed up. He most certainly did not expect the voice that answered.

"Yo."

_Kakashi…?_

"Kakashi…?"

"Why yes, Naruto."

"Where have you been?!" The first thing that came into Naruto's mind was to shout. His shout resonated throughout the entire level, startling workers. They paid no mind to it as soon as they recovered as they recognized who had shouted.

"Mah, Mah, not so loud Naruto…"

"Look, you got to get here quick."

"May I enter in, then?" Shock was written all over Naruto's face as a tall, spiky white haired man entered his office, clad in an expensive black suit with a blue tie wrapped around his neck and the ever so present mask on his face.

"My, Naruto have you grown-" Kakashi was interrupted as Naruto crushed him into a bear hug which he gladly returned.

"Kakashi, I'm so happy that you are here…"

"Me too, kid, me too... Tell me now, what's up with those documents sitting on your desk?" His eyes lazily glided across the room, surveying for what Jiraiya had informed him of earlier.

"Oh, these… well, you see, I'm trying to unmask the murderer of my and… Sakura's parents…" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, a hint of sadness that did not go unnoticed by Kakashi surged as he said the last part. With a grin, he continued "But they are nothing more than dead trails…"

Kakashi contemplated on whether to or whether to not ask Naruto about his and Sakura's relationship but shrugged the idea off, seeing Naruto's pained face seconds ago. His thoughts lingered on those documents that he studied beforehand and he agreed that they were in fact, dead ends."

Making up his resolve, he spoke.

"Naruto, get ready. We are leaving tonight." To where?

His unasked question was answered almost immediately by Kakashi, "To Rome, Italy."

_What?!_

"But-but I have to call Jiraiya and Tsunade as well and, and…" The panic got the better off him and Kakashi gave him a slap to wake up.

"I'll take care of those things, go to your apartment now and get ready. I'll come to pick you up at 9 in the evening." And with that, he left Naruto's office.

Naruto sat there, on his desk dumbfounded at what Kakashi just said. What about Sakura? He wanted to go back as soon as he could but… something inside him told him that time was needed for both of them to recover and he was going to give her time.

* * *

"Ice cream and movies, huh?" Sakura stepped out of the shower and let a smile tug at her lips, it had been such a long time since she spent her time with Tsunade.

Walking to the kitchen with nothing but a towel that barely covered her well-shaped legs and developed chest she opened the fridge and resolved to an omelet and made herself a cup of red berry tea.

Sighing contently as she took in the first bite, her mind wandered to her blonde haired idiot and thought of what he was up to. She'll have to ask Tsunade tonight about that, no doubt.

'_Maybe once I'll beg Tsunade a bit to threaten Naruto to come home as well!_' She giggled like a high school girl and resumed to her food, sipping her cup of tea once in a while

Finishing, she put her plate into the sink to wash later and grabbed her cup of tea, walking towards the living room. She opened up the T.V. and noticed it was already seven P.M.

She wondered where Tsunade and as if her thoughts were answered, Tsunade entered the house with shopping bags in tow.

Looking at a smiling Sakura, she glared, "Don't sit on your big ass, Sakura! Come and help me with the ice cream, I'll go set up the living room.

Blushing at Tsunade's comment, the rosette got up and took the bags off of her blonde haired mentor placing them in the refrigerator.

"So Sakura, what do you wanna watch? I've got the new Hunger Games movie or…" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, did Tsunade say Hunger Games? Hurrying to the living room, she rapidly nodded and yelled "The new Hunger Games movie?! Where did you get that? It was supposed to come out later this summer!"

Tsunade chuckled at the naïve rosette in front of her, it seems that the girl forgot who she actually is. "I can get whatever I want, Sakura. Now, make yourself comfortable because the movie is about to begin!"

And so their night was filled with laughter, crying and cheering on Sakura's and Tsunade's favorite character in the movie. By the time the movie ended Sakura was fast asleep. Resting her head on top of Tsunade's lap.

Smiling to herself, Tsunade picked her apprentice up and took her to hers and Naruto's bedroom, sighing as she thought of her other surrogate child. She really hoped that those two stubborn idiots would be together again. She and Jiraiya will make sure that will happen and soon.

Taking one last look at the peacefully sleeping rosette, Tsunade left the room.

'_I promise to you Sakura that everything is going to be alright…_'

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I'm so sorry for not updating for more than a week but my foot injury turned out to be kind of... bad. I could not write and for that I am really sorry.

Anyway, Kakashi comes in, Naruto and he are about to leave, things have been happening this chapter as well.

Also, this is the biggest chapter I wrote for this story yet and I intend on updating in less than seven days every week, the word count hanging around 5,000 words or more.

I want to thank everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing the story especially Czar Ryno (love you mate *no shlohmo*), Logan Locke(beast reviewer and the source of many ideas!), IluvYouHaters(for supporting my story so far!) and the last but not least d36(thank you for reviewing almost every chapter, you should sign up though!)


End file.
